Flora
by EmmyGracey
Summary: Poor Wanda has the flu, but Vision hasn't left her side since her first cough. That is, until there's a mission and he has to leave her for a bit. He left a sweet little surprise for her, though.


Wanda Maximoff was sick.

Not just a little sneeze or a slight sniffle, but full blown one hundred and four-degree fever, cold chills, body aches, sore throat, and bedridden _sick_.

Vision was by her side from her first cough.

He grabbed her pajamas for her, so she could be as comfortable as possible. Once she had changed and put her back against the headboard he tucked her tightly in. He shut her blinds, so the room would be dark, so she could rest. He found extra blankets to throw over her and brought her a mug of tea to ease her inflamed throat. Wanda took the tea gratefully and sipped. Vision pulled her hand up to his lips and delicately kissed it before he left for the kitchen.

Since Vision was somewhat hopeless in the kitchen, he asked Steve to make some soup for Wanda. Steve had smiled at the synthezoid and patted him on the back.

"My soup recipe is pretty rich, it won't make her sicker will it?"

Vision shook his head, "Wanda insists her stomach is fine, her throat is causing her the most pain. The heat should soothe it."

Steve made homemade potato soup, his mother's recipe. She had always made it for him when he was sick as a boy. Which, of course, was quite often. Vision thanked him before ladling out a bowl.

When Vision opened the door to Wanda's room she was still sitting up in bed, but her head was hanging to one side and her eyes were closed. Vision was going to set down the tray and leave, but Wanda roused.

"Oh, Wanda, I apologize. I never meant to wake you."

A gentle smile graced her fevered features. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, "no, you're fine Vizh, it wasn't you. It was the smell of the soup. I can just smell it. Barely." A breathy laugh escaped her, and then she began to cough. Vision handed her a glass of water immediately. She drank, and the cough dissipated. "Thanks, Vizh."

Vision placed the tray on her lap and she grabbed her spoon and dug in, being sure to blow on her soup before she took a bite. The heat was such a relief on her throat, and the taste was rather extraordinary.

She finished her bowl and took another sip of water before Vision removed the tray from her lap. She repositioned herself so she could lay down and curl up and was asleep within minutes.

Vision pulled a chair up beside her bed and stayed in case she would wake and need anything else. He read as she slept. Glancing at Wanda in-between pages of a Leroux novel. She slept as soundly as possible for someone as sick as she was.

After a few hours, and almost finishing his book, there was an emergency. Not an end of the world, aliens are invading, emergency, but an emergency. Vision stuck a bookmark in his place and placed the gentlest kiss on Wanda's hot forehead before phasing out of her room to meet his teammates.

/

Wanda woke later and was met with a silent facility.

She sat up and stretched her sore muscles. The aches from the day before were gone.

She threw the covers off herself, pulled on a fluffy robe, and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Her throat was nowhere near as sore as before, but she wanted some more of that soup. And maybe a chocolate bar.

When she walked through the kitchen archway she stopped in her tracks. A massive glass vase full of flowers was sitting on top of the counter. Scarlet ribbon tied around shades of red, purple, yellow, and white. She wandered closer and admired the fragrant blooms when a card caught her eye.

 _For Wanda_

She picked it up and opened it, smiling as she did so.

 _Wanda,_

 _I absolutely hated leaving you alone, but I was needed. Your absence is completely understood by the team, but your presence is dearly missed by all. I hope you are feeling better, and if you're reading this, then obviously you must._

Wanda laughed aloud at that.

 _I wanted the bright colors of the flowers to be a pleasant surprise if you made it to the kitchen. They are lovely and smell divine, I thought they could brighten up the quiet facility for you while we are gone, and you are alone. But, I did not choose these flowers for no specific reason, dear Wanda._

 _The red roses, purple heliotrope, white honeysuckle, white jasmine, and purple aster all symbolize my love for you: passionate and eternal, bonded and sweet._

 _The bright yellow sunflowers, purple morning glories, and the of course violet, violets all symbolize adoration, affection, and devotion._

 _The white calla lilies symbolize beauty. Your beauty, inside and out, astonishes me every moment of every day. Even now, I know you look absolutely beautiful. Sick or not. Don't argue, love!_

Wanda rolled her eyes but laughed again as she continued to read.

 _The red salvia symbolizes that you're forever mine, if you'll have me._

 _Last, but not least, the blue forget-me-nots. I believe they speak for themselves. I hope I will always be by your side, but if ever not… you understand._

 _But never fear, Captain Rogers predicted that this particular mission will not take too long a time._

 _I hope these flowers brought a smile to your face, if you saw them. I meant everything I said, and everything I picked. I hope to see you soon, Wanda._

 _I love you,_

 _Vision._

The smile on Wanda's face was so wide it hurt her cheeks. She kissed the card before she placed it back on the counter. "I love you, too, Vizh."

Wanda fingered the delicate petals of the flora and inhaled their sweet scent. She was so happy she could smell again, they smelled fresh and clean. This gesture was so sweet, Vision never ceased to amaze her.

She warmed up another bowl of soup and rummaged until she found a few dark chocolate raspberry Ghirardelli squares. She ate at the counter beside the vase while flipping through news channels on television to see her teammates somewhere, but to no avail. She wasn't necessarily worried, per se, but she'd like to know what was going on.

She washed her empty bowl and spoon in the sink and set them aside to dry when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Startled, she turned around, Avenger instincts kicking in.

"Vision!" She exhaled, her face breaking into a grin.

Vision beamed down at her. "Hello, Wanda."

Wanda threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. It was nice having a boyfriend who couldn't catch her illness.

"You were so quiet, I didn't hear you come in. Did you phase in here?"

"Yes, everyone else is still getting cleaned up. Massive fire in the city, taken care of. No casualties."

"Excellent." Wanda let out a breath of relief before her smile returned. "Well, thank you for the flowers, Vision. They're absolutely stunning: the colors, the fragrances, the meanings. So beautiful. They were a really nice surprise."

"I'm glad you liked them, Wanda. Like I wrote in the note, I meant every word."

"It was a lovely expression." Wanda pointed at her mildly disheveled form. "Except for the beauty one."

Vision tutted and held up a finger. "What did I say?"

Wanda laughed, "I feel better. Thank you for all that you've done for me. The tea, the blankets, the soup-"

Vision shook his head, "actually that was Captain Rogers doing, I-"

"I kind of figured." Wanda winked at him. "I love you, Vision."

Vision pulled one of the perfect scarlet roses out of the vase and handed it to her. Wanda remembered that the red roses meant love.

"I love you, too, Wanda."

* * *

After Infinity War, I think we all need some fluff in our lives. I recently discovered a love for arranging flowers and learning each flower's meaning, and I just felt like this was something Vision would do. He's sweet like that.


End file.
